


kaki-kaki singgasana

by pindanglicious



Series: EngSpaWeek2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, EngSpaWeek2017, Historical, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: sebab antonio adalah raja; maka arthur adalah singgasananya. [#engspaweek2017 day 6] [historical・canon]





	kaki-kaki singgasana

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hetalia milik himaruya hidekazu dansaya, pindanglicious, tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri; didedikasikan untuk EngSpa Week 2017 hari keenam dengan nomor prompt #18

* * *

**Kaki-kaki Singgasana**

* * *

" _ **KITA**_ _―_ _kau_ _―_ _Britania Raya yang harus jadi raja! Jadi penakluk dunia!"_

― _Adagium itu sudah ada sejak lama dielu-elukan, menjadi dogma yang menjeratnya dari kebebasan, yang membuatnya jadi sosok angkuh dan selalu ingin memenangkan setiap pertandingan._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya,"

Arthur membuka kelopak matanya perlahan ketika dia merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di ubun-ubun. Mahkota bunga tidur yang menghinggapi kepala lambat laun berguguran sampai semua nyawanya kembali terkumpul.

Bangun, kemudian menengadah. Cahaya putih matahari yang keluar dari celah tirai jendela membuat Arthur refleks menyipitkan lagi matanya. Dia menegakkan punggung dan menyandarkannya di sandaran kursi, sikut-sikutnya masih tertumpu pada kasur di depan tubuhnya, dan dia tak tahu kapan bahunya diselimuti oleh kain wol tebal.

Arthur menatap heran biner mata hijau cerah milik Antonio.

Ah, _ketiduran._ Dia kelelahan di tengah pertempuran untuk memperebutkan tahta sang raja. Demi Antonio, entah mengapa kakinya bergerak tanpa dikehendaki; untuk menyelamatkannya dari keterpurukan. Mulut lelaki itu terbuka. "Spa―"

"Ssst. Panggil aku ' _Antonio_ '!" si pemilik nama menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir lawan bicaranya, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Kita cuma berdua di sini, Arthur,"

Arthur tidak membalas apa-apa lagi setelahnya ketika Antonio tertawa kecil, dan turun dari ranjangnya. Dia meregangkan otot sebentar sebelum menyambung pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguiku selama aku tidur panjang. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terakhir kali kulakukan sebelum tidak sadarkan diri. Kau ... kau yang membopongku ke sini, benar?"

Antonio bertanya tanpa membalik punggung. Tangan-tangannya bekerja menarik tali tirai dan membuka kaca jendela supaya angin pagi yang segar bisa masuk ke ruangan sempit itu. Arthur menjawab dengan anggukan kepala; lawan bicaranya bisa melihat lewat refleksi kaca bening di depan muka. Antonio menarik senyuman kedua; senyuman lega.

"Berita apa yang kulewatkan selama belum siuman? Sepertinya perselisihanmu dengan Francis sedang seru-serunya?"

Arthur mengerut dahi. Ah, dia tidak mengingatnya. Pertempuran di luar sana semakin kacau.

"Kau tumbang saat Prancis menginvasi Iberia. Lalu ... aku yang membawamu ke sini. _Yah,_ di luar sana runyam sekali. Kaos. Banyak yang turun tangan di koalisi. Ah, Francis memang suka berbuat seenaknya di muka bumi," jawabnya separuh meringkas rangkaian kejadian yang baru-baru ini dialami di lapangan. Lelaki itu memijat pangkal hidung.

Imperium Spanyol di hadapannya masih memasang wajah bingung setelah berbalik badan. Alis-alisnya tertukik ke atas. Arthur menatapnya iba. Dia maju dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri sang negeri tetangga. "Aku punya permintaan, Antonio," bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Bergabunglah denganku. Jadi bagian dari bonapartis tidak akan berguna buatmu. Masih mau jadi aliansi negara yang sudah menghancurkanmu pelan-pelan?"

Antonio tak langsung menjawab. Dia berusaha mengingat, menggali-gali pikirannya. Ah, Napoleon. Dia ingat nama itu. Ada pertikaian besar yang melibatkan hampir seluruh penghuni naungan kontinen Eropa. Perang panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan waktu berkhianat satu sama lain telah tiba.

Arthur meraih tangan kanannya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh itu turun dan berlutut. Dia menempelkan punggung tangan Antonio ke dahi. Antonio melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Arthur hampir tidak pernah mau untuk sekadar membungkuk pada siapapun buat memohon sesuatu; tapi permohonan kali ini agaknya tidak main-main.

"― _untuk kali ini_ _―_ _aku tidak_ _ingin_ _jadi musuhmu,"_ ringisnya sambil menggertak gigi.

Arthur membenci ini; benci ketika dia harus melucuti harga dirinya. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lagi selain bersimpuh, mengemis, meminta perlindungan pada yang lebih kuat.

Ingat, lelaki ini yang menyungkurkannya di Cartagena; rentetan Perang Telinga Jenkins abad delapan belas lalu adalah mutlak kekalahannya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bangga dari kejadian historis armada di tahun 1588 silam ketika bulat setahun kemudian Antonio kembali memenangkan perselisihan.

Arthur merasa tertinggal jauh jauh jauh jauh dari Antonio―yang sudah lebih lama mengecap manis kejayaan―, ketika lelaki itu menatapnya dari atas saat dia berlutut untuk mengecup buku-buku jemari tangannya sebagai sumpah aliansi.

_Ah, punggung tangan ini harum kesturi._

Kemudian Arthur mengangkat kepala dari tundukannya, menengadah, melihat wajah Antonio yang begitu cerah. Dia tetap menarik senyum, seperti biasa. Arthur bisa melihat sebuah mahkota emas bertahtakan permata zambrud imajiner bertengger melingkari kepalanya.

Dia berdiri, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang aliansi. Tetapi dia masih merasa begitu kecil ketika harus berdampingan dengan sebenar-benarnya raja. Arthur yang biasanya menjaga baik ego dan harga dirinya, kini―untuk pertama kali―merasa jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan seorang Antonio. Merasa ada sosok yang lebih pantas menjadi penghuni singgasana; dan itu bukan dirinya.

_Ah, aku benci diriku yang payah._

―tidak sampai Antonio menarik tangannya dalam genggaman yang kencang. Arthur tercengang.

"Jangan tundukkan arah pandanganmu terus!" serunya terdengar lantang. Dia seolah mendorongnya untuk sampai duluan ke medan perang. Dia tidak memandang dirinya sebagai pecundang.

Dia adalah sebenar-benarnya raja; ―yang bukan cuma duduk dan memerintah ajudan di atas singgasana memakai mahkota, tapi yang berwibawa; yang menyulut api berjuangnya agar tetap berkobar dan menyala.

_(Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang jadi tameng pelindung untuknya.)_

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> histrivia: spanyol mulanya adalah aliansi prancis, tapi prancis diam-diam menginvasi iberia di tahun 1808, dan akhirnya spanyol―bergabung dengan britania dan portugal―jadi musuh prancis, perangnya dikenal dengan nama peninsular war.
> 
> 8/23/2017


End file.
